


Fifteen Year Plan

by belantana



Category: Life
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years on, Crews still hasn't got the hang of working out cases by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/35575.html).

"Don't you ever think that, Reese? Sometimes?"

Dani Reese thinks a lot of things. The first is how Crews got hold of her private office phone number, again. "Crews, you have _got_ to stop doing this."

"Like that Chinese philosopher, I can't remember his name, who dreamed he was a butterfly, or something, and he woke up and wondered if he was a butterfly dreaming of being himself?"

"Crews. I mean it."

"What if your whole life is a dream? Hey Reese, you know that moment when you wake up and you can't remember if your dream was real?"

" _Crews._ "

"What if it was? What if they both were? What if I'm _still asleep?_ "

Reese stops, finger hovering a second from the hang up button. "You think he killed her while he was asleep?"

There is a long pause on the other end of the line. "Well, maybe. Or maybe he was just a psychopath. Who knows?"

Reese rolls her eyes up at the ceiling of the Deputy Chief's office. Her office. Crews is talking again.

"Crews. Listen. It was nice of you to call, but I have work to do. I'm going to hang up now."

"What? Oh, okay. You hang up now."

He keeps talking. She listens a moment longer, tapping her fingernail on the edge of the button.


End file.
